


Because It's We

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [17]
Category: History Boys (2006)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scripps can't help panicking before his first date with Posner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because It's We

"Fuck!" Donald Scripps spat out the curse as he looked in the mirror and ripped his tie off for the third time. At a bark of laughter coming from behind him, he picked up a book and chucked it over his shoulder, the yelp and subsequent profanity telling him that, even without looking, his aim had been true.

"If you're not going to be useful Stu, could you just piss off?"

"And miss this? No chance. Who would have thought it? The almighty Scripps cacking his pants at the prospect of a date. And one with dear old David Posner at that."

"Fuck you." Wrapping the tie around his neck, Scripps started tying it for the fourth (and hopefully final) time.

"No thanks, you're not my type but I'm sure Posner wouldn't object." At Scripps' growl of frustration, Dakin got off the bed and started to re-do his tie for him. "Why have you got your knickers in a twist over this anyway? It's just Posner; you've known him forever!"

"Precisely! I've known him forever, he's my best friend." Scripps ignored the muttered 'Don, I'm hurt' from Dakin and carried on talking. "What if I fuck this up beyond all recognition? I should never have asked him out. I'm going to completely cock this up."

"Yes, you should have asked him out - we were all getting bloody sick of the pining. You were worse than Posner mooning after me when we were at school. It will be fine. Just get a bloody move on before he thinks that you've stood him up. You might finally get your end away if everything goes well."

Scripps still wasn't convinced and feeling very unsure when he arrived at the little Italian restaurant he'd agreed to meet Posner at, more than a little relieved to arrive and see Pos looked as nervous as he did. They sat in awkward silence for several minutes before Posner broke the silence talking about the new poem he'd learnt, how he had a new song for them to try and Scripps had booked the practice room at his college, hadn't he?

In that instant, Scripps knew that they would be alright. They were still them, still Scripps and Posner, they were just together - we - as well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/212337.html)


End file.
